Gilraen la Bella
by Waridi the storyteller
Summary: Conocemos muy poco sobre la madre de Aragorn, por eso decidí escribir sobre ella... su personalidad, su historia, su lucha,su amor...Los capítulos son algo cortos, pero espero que sea de su agrado...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Capítulo 1.**

- ¡Padre! La comida esta servida, ven que se enfriará! … y mis hermanos? – Ya vienen mi _titta sildë_ (pequeña niña) – dijo Dírhael mirando a su hija – eres una verdadera joya…-añadió.

La niña sonrió, era hermosa en efecto. Su cabello caía en graciosos remolinos castaños de tono oscuro y su piel, blanca aunque algo dorada por el sol, era tersa como las plumas de un cisne.

Los ojos le brillaron ante la ternura de su padre y dijo – Di a mamá que me espere, traeré a mis hermanos – y con una sonrisa, se interno corriendo en la arboleda.

- ¡Kamthalión, Turangdil! Dónde están?- no escuchó ninguna respuesta salvo el choque del acero. Llegó hasta un claro, allí estaban sus hermanos, altos y hermosos, batiéndose en una reñida competencia de lucha con espadas- ¿ Otra ves con las espadas? ¿Acaso no han entrenado suficiente por hoy?- ¡No! Nunca es suficiente! – contestó un sonriente Turangdil – Con razón nuestra madre te llamó así ("Devoto amo del acero")- Tú también deberías hacerlo Gilraen, nunca se sabe!- dijo entusiasta Kamthalión- ¡Yo practico, y mucho! - se defendió la niña – Que ustedes no me vean no significa que no lo haga, mi padre me ha enseñado a usar el arco y la espada al igual que a ustedes – Bueno – dijo el mayor- deberás enfrentarnos si quieres llevarnos a casa! - ¿A si, Kamthalión?...tengo armas que ustedes desconocen…- los hermanos dejaron la lucha y miraron desconcertados a la muchacha- Si se demoran más mamá me regañará a mi también…y va a ser su culpa…- continuó la niña, con un encantador mohín de tristeza – Esta bien, vamos - dijeron los jóvenes con un suspiro – ¿Ven como les vencí? – rió la hermana.

Ivorwen y su esposo esperaban a sus hijos en el dintel de la puerta, cuando les vieron aparecer caminando a prisa y riendo.

Dirhael observaba pensativo a su hija - …Me preocupa…- dijo como para sí – empieza a verse como una doncellita, está creciendo frente a nuestros ojos y se vuelve cada vez más hermosa- Mhh…acaso el celoso padre teme que arranquen a la niña de su lado?- dijo cariñosa Ivorwen, con una sonrisa- No es eso mujer, temo…temo que esa belleza le hará sufrir- la dama se abrazó a su marido- Nada has de temer, por lo menos no por ahora, aún es sólo una niña… y si algún día habrá de sufrir, será su decisión, sabes que el dolor puede traer cosas buenas e importantes y tu hija es sabia Dirhael, a pesar de ser pequeña…- ¿Acaso ves en su futuro?- …No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que haya de pasar con nuestra niñita, será importante y sólo el tiempo lo revelará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Un año había pasado y, extrañamente, el mundo estaba quieto y se dio una temporada de paz para los dúnedain, que se concedieron un tiempo para descansar de sus exploraciones y escaramuzas contra el enemigo y celebrar una noche importante, aquella en que Isil se hallaba más cerca de Arda en todo el año. Estos nobles hombres y mujeres dedicaban esta noche a festejar y recordar las glorias de la caída Númenor y reflexionar sobre la misión de los hombres del oeste en este lado de Endor.

Esa noche en que reinaba la paz, sólo en la casa de Dirhael había guerra…

- ¡¿Cómo que no irás? Tus amigas se sentirán muy desilusionadas si eso pasa, además, ya eres una doncella y esta es una ocasión importante, sabes bien de que se trata! ¡Tú irás, Gilraen!- Pero entiende madre! ¿Me pides que me ponga bella?... yo no deseo ponerme bella para nadie… estoy cansada de que todos digan que tu hija es tan bonita, estoy cansada de que nadie vea más que eso… Turangdil y Kamthalión no son los únicos que tienen su orgullo! - …Pero vamos hermanita…no te pongas así….-dijo el hermano menor – debe haber algún muchacho que te agrade…- Kamthalión desolló a su hermano menor con la mirada al descubrir el grave gesto de enfado de la joven -…. No, los detesto…- respondió con una voz sorprendentemente gélida- y gracias a la bendita Varda mis hermanos son celosos y amenazan al primero de sus amigos que me mire, todos ellos quieren protegerme y me hacen sentir inútil- … Hermana…las personas que te amamos siempre queremos protegerte- dijo el mayor con dulzura – además, te perderás de las historias que te gustan tanto…- Si…lo lamento, he sido caprichosa…pero no me veré bella por nadie más que por mi…y para escuchar la historia de Númenor. ¡Madre! Iré a mi habitación a ponerme un vestido, cuando vuelva, trenza flores en mi cabello! – así la joven desapareció en su habitación.

La fiesta había comenzado, música alegre llenaba el campamento, los dúnedain con sus voces, tambores e instrumentos de viento y cuerda celebraban alrededor del fuego.

Gilraen se presentó al lugar con sus hermanos y su madre, el padre, hablaba animadamente con Arador, el capitán.

La muchacha sonreía, los músicos tocaban "El baile de las doncellas" y ella y sus amigas ya tenían edad para bailarlo. De inmediato fue con ellas y se unió a la animada danza.

De pronto, se percató de que todos cesaban lo que estaban haciendo, salvo los músicos, y dirigían sus miradas hacia la floresta, la joven no prestó mucha atención, hasta que vio que su padre y el heredero de Isildur recibían a un hombre con gran alegría. El viajero se quitó la capucha, Gilraen se detuvo, y sintió un calor súbito en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron con una luz inusitada. Era Arathorn, el hijo del capitán…entonces ella entendió porque hasta ahora no había encontrado hombre que le inspirara amor, es que Arathorn había estado luchando en el sur y ella no le conocía…

Se sintió inmensamente turbada, pero consiguió dominarse para cuando su padre los llamó a ella y sus hermanos a saludar al noble recién llegado.

- Nai Eru varyuva len heru- saludaron los jóvenes con una reverencia.

-¿Sois en verdad Kamthalión y Turangdil? ¡Cuánto habéis crecido!- dijo el hijo de Arador con sorpresa- Y esta es Gilraen- señaló el padre, acercando a su hija al hijo del capitán- probablemente no la recordéis, era muy pequeña cuando vos partisteis.

- Maara tulda hínarya heruelma ("bienvenido hijo de nuestro señor")- fue el saludo de la muchacha. Arathorn le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ella estuvo algo desilusionada, pensaba que con su diplomacia podía granjearse al menos su saludo

-…Debe verme como sólo una niña… es lógico- pensó, sin entender aún el dolor de su corazón.

Gilraen habló muy poco durante el resto de la noche, sólo su madre se percató de lo que pasaba, pero calló. Luego de la comida, los dúnedain se sentaron junto a la hoguera y los más ancianos comenzaron las narraciones de la gloria y caída de Númenor, y a la joven le pareció que veía a Elros en los ojos del hijo del capitán.

Desde esa noche Gilraen cambió, Su risa ya no se escuchaba con la facilidad de antaño y salía de su casa sólo si era estrictamente necesario.

Se comenzó a acostumbrar al silencio y se hizo cada vez más reflexiva. Empezó a despuntar en ella una vanidad propia de su edad y de cada mujer que se sabe hermosa, pero sus encantos eran ocultos a los ojos de su pueblo, dado que había dejado de caminar por el campamento y el bosque.

Sus padres se preocuparon mucho por esta actitud de su hija, y para sacarla de este estado consiguieron para ella un taurina lómelindi1 (ruiseñor de madera), con la esperanza de que la música le pudiera animar, en efecto, la muchacha recuperó parte de su antigua alegría, pero permaneció nostálgica y no abandonó su casa. Se había volcado en su instrumento, llegando a tocarlo con maestría.

Un día, mientras la madre hacía las labores de la casa, escuchó que su hija interpretaba con apasionada y melancólica voz, una canción que rezaba así:

Ai! Melanyë , airitanyë henryat2

(Ay! Yo amo, yo adoro sus ojos)

Ai! Melanye melrya!

(Ay! Yo amo su amor!)

Vanya Isil, nai elye hiruva!

(Maravillosa luna, ojalá tú lo encuentres)

I lelyaro, mahtaro.

¡Metyauvaro i mornië!

(Él viaja, lucha. ¡Pondrá fin a las sombras!)

Nérnya ná limpë or peunya

(Mi hombre es vino sobre mis labios)

Nernya ná lerya

(Mi hombre es libre)

Nernya ná saila

(Mi hombre es sabio)

Nernya ná polda

(Mi hombre es fuerte)

Ai! Melanyë melrya!

(Ay! Yo amo su amor!)

La mujer se preocupó, sabía lo que querían decir esas palabras, su hija estaba enamorada perdidamente, y en verdad, Gilraen también temía, Arathorn era ya mayor y estaba convencida de que jamás la vería sino como a una niña caprichosa -…Pero no es así!- pensó con dolor- Ya no soy una niña…por lo menos yo no me siento así, y no soy caprichosa, sólo…sólo tengo miedo…de verlo y que él ni siquiera me mire…

El padre y los hermanos estaban sorprendidos -¿De dónde habrá sacado esa canción?- Debe ser élfica- contestó Kamthalión a su hermano.

- Muchachos, salgan un momento- pidió Ivorwen, quedándose a solas con su marido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los has hecho salir? - …Nuestra niña se ha enamorado…esa canción la ha compuesto ella, con el instrumento que tú le trajiste…

Dirhael se levantó de la mesa, furioso- … Pero esa letra! – gruñó - ¿¡ De quién habla, Ivorwen? ¿¡Quién es él? ¿¡Acaso ella ya….? - ¡Basta esposo! La niña está en su habitación y hablas de ella como si no la conocieras!

Dirhael se dejo caer en su asiento, abatido - …Abrázame Ivorwen…perdóname- pidió. La dama se acercó tiernamente y lo hizo- No debes temer- dijo ella- si tu hija nada ha dicho de su amor, es porque aún no es siquiera correspondida, por eso sufre y se ha escondido del mundo y esa canción sólo es el sueño, la añoranza de aquel a quien jamás ha tenido…- Entonces…no sabes quien es su amado?- No, pero lo sabré y te lo diré, sólo si prometes no asustarla, no quiero que sufra más aún

- …Pero…- Ivorwen miró a su esposo con la fuerza que sólo da el tener la razón- …Esta bien- cedió él.

La canción se siguió escuchando y la voz de Gilraen sonaba poderosa y nostálgica, llegaba incluso al resto del campamento.

Arathorn detuvo sus quehaceres en la caballeriza al percatarse de la melodía.

- Ay! Bendito debe ser el hombre a quien una dama ame de esa forma! – suspiró sonriente.

Un buen día, Ivorwen entró a la habitación de su hija.

La miró, había crecido mucho durante los últimos meses. Entonces dijo - …Mi niña, ya pasará un año desde la última fiesta en honor a Isil y la caída Númenor…- Si madre- se limitó a contestar. – Y …un año desde que te encerraste en ti misma y no volviste a salir…- Gilraen abrió muy grandes sus ojos, había sido descubierta- ¿Quién es, hija?...Es el señor Arathorn verdad? Por eso temes y no paseas más al sol – la niña derramó una lágrima, lo que su madre decía era cierto-…Gilraen, ahora que amas no eres más una pequeña y debes saber cuidarte por ti misma, yo no te diré que le conquistes, pues ya es un hombre hecho y tú aún eres muy joven, pero si no sales de esta casa nunca más, acabarás por marchitarte y marchitar a tu pueblo, y tú le perderás sin haberle jamás ganado…

La muchacha miró a su madre, que mujer tan sabia era! Y en su corazón pidió a Varda la sabiduría que Ivorwen tenía.

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<p>

1 Me pareció que sería una linda forma en que los elfos podrían llamar a los violines…

2 Disculpen si este poema en realidad no suena bien, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con lo poquísimo que sé de quenya, es de mi invención, así es que espero que les guste por lo menos lo que quiere decir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Los orcos habían vuelto, y los dúnedain nuevamente salieron a cazarles, siempre vigilando en el secreto, cada frontera de los pueblos libres. No obstante, el señor Arathorn permanecía al lado de su padre liderando el campamento.

Esa noche Isil nuevamente quería abrazar Endor y se hallaba muy cerca, y los montaraces celebraran, pero eran pocos, pues parte del campamento se había desplazado para luchar contra los orcos y trasgos.

En el centro del campamento, brillaba una cálida hoguera y los músicos tocaban en derredor una animada danza.

Arathorn conversaba con su padre. De pronto la música cesó y él levantó la mirada, entonces la vio; una doncella se había erguido de entre los músicos y miraba silenciosa hacia el oeste, le pareció que ella resplandecía en claridad como una lámpara que había atrapado para sí la luz de Ëarendil. El cabello brillaba ambarino a la luz del fuego, era digna y alta como una lanza, el sencillo vestido gris no podía ocultar la hermosura que guardaba…la estrella de los hombres del oeste refulgía prendida en su pecho. Entonces la joven se movió, Arathorn temió que aquella visión desapareciera, pero no, ella levantó un taurina lómelindi y tocó mirando hacia el cielo, era una música sin palabras, pero todos sabían lo que significaba, era un lamento por la perdida belleza de Númenor, por sus días de gloria y su caída. La joven dama tocaba con melancolía y pasión, y le pareció aún más hermosa al hijo del capitán, surgía ante sus ojos como una visión de días antiguos, una habitante de la bella Númenor, una reina, noble y sabia, que conoció sus costas y vio como todo cayó en las sombras.

Gilraen dejó de tocar, dirigió una quieta mirada a Arathorn, sólo una, con eso bastó.

Él se sorprendió - …Pero ¿por qué debe ser tan joven?...yo…desearía cuidarla, protegerla de todo mal…podrí a vivir para ella, mas dudo que siquiera se me acerque…seguramente no llegaría a verme como más que un hermano mayor y odiaría escuchar palabras dulces de mi boca…- Alassë lómë heru- los pensamientos de Arathorn fueron interrumpidos, era Gilraen quien le saludaba- …Heri!-musitó éste, ella pasó por alto el que le hubiera llamado señora, le habría puesto en un aprieto.

- ¡Gilraen, vuestra música es maravillosa! Por favor…sentaos a mi lado y el de mi padre, no creo que los vuestros se molesten- Eso no lo sé mi señor…quizás querrán que coma con ellos…- Entonces que vengan también, decid a vuestro padre que se siente con su esposa y sus hijos al lado del capitán…así vos podrías sentaros conmigo si es de vuestro agrado- Será un honor compartir la mesa con vos señor, avisaré a mis padres.

Entretanto la madre vigilaba sigilosa a su hija-…Dirhael- susurró- ¿Querías conocer al amado de nuestra hija? Allí está, conversando con ella.

-¡¿El futuro heredero? …Ay, entonces nuestra hija ha de sufrir, él es una hombre maduro, sabio y muy severo consigo mismo…dudo que llegue a enamorarse de una muchachita…- Ya no es una muchachita, que aún no sea casadera no quiere decir eso1.

Gilraen interrumpió la conversación, los padres asintieron y ella se sentó al lado del hijo del capitán.

-…Os gusta mucho esta noche del año ¿verdad dama?- dijo él rompiendo el hielo- Si, pero siempre me deja una enorme sensación de tristeza…- ¿Acaso porque el destino de Númenor era perecer?

- ¡No! Ese no era su destino!- los ojos de la joven brillaban como frente a una visión mientras miraba al oeste- Númenor no pereció, ella vivirá en incontables generaciones a través de los hombres y mujeres del oeste, quizás su esplendor ha menguado, pero su sangre se levantará más temprano que tarde en grandeza!- ¡Ah, espero que seáis vidente y lleguen días de paz y de gloria!... pero ¿cuál era el motivo de vuestra tristeza en esta noche?- …El no haber nacido en días antiguos, para vivir en la morada de nuestro pueblo en el mar…

La belleza de las palabras de la joven había encantado a Arathorn, en verdad ella amaba a su pueblo.

- Disculpadme Gilraen si mis palabras os molestan, pero no pretenden alabar sino decir verdad…- la joven miró extrañada a aquel señor de los dúnadan- … seríais una maravillosa reina de nuestra gente…

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<p>

1 Como ya deben saber, Gilraen se casó antes de lo acostumbrado… ahora, ¿a qué edad se supone se casaban las dúnadan? Busqué, pero no encontré respuesta, así es que presumo que lo normal era con no menos de veinticuatro, espero que no les moleste esta solución arbitraria, pero…no me quedó más! :p. Si sacamos cuentas Gilraen se casó a los 22...era una muchachita, recuerden que la vida de los dunedain era muuuuuuy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Transcurrieron las semanas y Arthorn se hizo buen amigo de Turangdil y Kamthalión, no obstante pasaba más tiempo con la hermana de ellos.

- Decidme Gilraen… ¿teméis a la muerte?- ¿Acaso vos le teméis señor? -…mh… ¿puedo pediros algo antes de responder?- la joven miró extrañada – Si os parece bien, desearía que dejáramos de tratarnos de vos, os considero una amiga y espero que tengáis esa confianza conmigo- Me parece bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

- …Si, tengo miedo, he estado tantas veces cerca de la muerte… he visto morir a parte de mi familia, he visto caer amigos en la frontera, y yo mismo he estado unas cuantas veces a punto de morir y sufriendo mucho dolor- el semblante del hombre se volvió sombrío- y no sabemos que nos he deparado Mandos para el fin de nuestros días… Dime Gilraen… ¿temes tú? – No, yo no temo mi muerte, pues ella nos es desconocida, entonces…no tiene sentido temerle, además tengo esperanzas, Arda es tan hermosa y hemos luchado tanto en ella ¿para morir y desaparecer? No creo que ello ocurra, pues todo lo que el gran Eru y los Valar han hecho ha tenido una razón de ser, y aquello no la tendría- Me sorprendes…y me siento avergonzado de temer a la muerte frente a ti…- dijo Arathorn cabizbajo- ¡No por favor! No te sientas así- dijo ella sonriendo dulce- de ese modo tu lucha se ve enaltecida, temes y aún así combates, vences dos enemigos, tu miedo y las sombras, eso te hace admirable, y… hay una muerte a la que temo, la de aquellos a quienes amo…

- Y… ¿A quienes ama la bella Gilraen?...- hubo un incómodo silencio, la joven se sonrojó levemente- ¿Acaso esa respuesta no es obvia? Todos saben a quienes amo, incluso tú- sus ojos brillaban y por ello bajó la vista. Para evitar toda aclaración a su respuesta se adelantó unos pasos y allí, en el silencio de la arboleda comenzó a cantar aquella canción por la cual su madre descubrió su amor. Arathorn se sobresaltó, era aquella misma melodía que había deseado fuera compuesta para él… podía ser acaso? Debía aclararlo.

- ¡Ay mi hermosa amiga, eres sabia como una mujer que ha tenido muchos hijos, y aún más! ¡Sabías en tu corazón que me pondría celoso!... ¿Cuál es el dichoso muchacho que ha inspirado aquella letra?

- Te aseguro que ya no es un muchacho y no estoy segura de que se sepa dichoso…

Ya no necesitaba ninguna otra palabra para confirmarlo. Arathorn sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído, quiso acercarse a ella, pero la doncella continuó caminando, sin mirar atrás, ninguno de los dos habló… no hacía falta.

…Esa tarde lo haría, estaba decidido, pero aún así, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso, ni aún enfrentando los peligros del sur-este.

Llamó a la puerta, quien acudió fue Gilraen…estaba hermosa…sabía lo que pasaría.

- ¡Ah, señor! ¿Buscáis a mis hermanos?- dijo haciéndose la indiferente, él en cambio le habló con dulzura – No, es a tus padres a quienes busco…

Ella no pudo contener una gran sonrisa, llamó a sus progenitores y fue corriendo a su cuarto para posicionarse tras la puerta, no quería perder detalle.

- ¿Qué os trae a nuestra casa señor?-preguntó Ivorwen con una dulce picardía en sus ojos.

-...Señores, vos sois nobles entre los dúnedain, y vuestra sabiduría y generosidad es reconocida por nuestro pueblo...y es a estas cualidades vuestras que he venido a apelar. De la gracia que os pediré depende el destino de nuestra gente y de Númenor, como un día dijo vuestra hija, pero no es menor que la ambición del mismo Beren...Desearía cortejar a vuestra hija libremente, para ello os pido me sea prometida en matrimonio...

Dirhael tomo aire con un suspiro- Aunque Gilraen ya no es una niña, aún faltan cuatro años para que sea una doncella casadera...- ¡Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario! Pero os digo, jamás tomaría a otra por esposa, nunca esperaría engendrar un hijo que venga de otra mujer...

El padre calló, sabía lo que eso significaba, no habría un heredero para la sangre del oeste, ni esperanzas para los dúnedain-Arathorn, sois un gran señor, y nuestro futuro capitán, pero la alegría de mi hija no se compara con nada ante mis ojos, aunque se tratare de las futuras generaciones de toda Endor -... Pero, si es eso lo que yo quisiera darle, nada más que la misma alegría que habéis brindado vos mismo a vuestra esposa. Por la alegría de vuestra hija sería capaz de sacrificar mi propia vida y enfrentar al mismo Morgoth que yace bajo el imperio de los Valar! – Pero ¿Serías capaz de vivir por ella?...- preguntó Dirhael, sintiendo en su alma una profecía en las palabras que pronunció.

-...¡Ahhhh!- suspiró este- Ya que esperareis a que mi hija cumpla la edad propicia para el matrimonio, le daré esperanzas a los dúnedain... amadla con mi consentimiento, ¡pero esperad para casaros! No sea que una unión apresurada sea el sufrimiento de Gilraen y no deje esperanzas para ella ni nuestra familia, pues las lágrimas de sus ojos son para nosotros peor mal que la sombra!

En un inesperado gesto de agradecimiento, Arathorn se inclinó ante Dirhael y besó su mano- ¡No os extrañéis señor! – dijo al ver la turbación en el rostro del hombre- ¡Os juró que este es el gesto que merecéis de un hombre agradecido que algún día será también vuestro hijo!

El padre se enterneció, pues vio tras la severidad de aquel heredero y más allá de su talante grave y algo arrogante, la humildad y la bondad de un corazón que es puro.

-¡Ivorwen! Trae a nuestra hija por favor, es hora de que converse a solas con este señor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

-¡Ven aquí querida mía!- dijo Arathorn estrechándola con fuerza- ¡A veces me parece que me será imposible esperar tres años más...!

Ella lo apartó con delicadeza, algo sorprendida (y más que agradada) por aquel abrazo apasionado.

-...Pero es preciso ser pacientes mi dúnadan, eso es lo que pidió mi padre...además estamos solos aquí en la arboleda... ¿qué dirán en el campamento de ello? Nuestra gente es buena, pero no por eso dejarán de comentar que el hijo del capitán, un hombre hecho y derecho, se pierde por horas con su noviecita en el bosque...haciendo quién sabe qué, pudiendo en cambio atender asuntos mucho más importantes para su pueblo.

Arathorn enmudeció, Gilraen tenía razón...- ¡Cuanta prudencia hay en tus palabras hermosa...! Te haré caso... aunque ello significará verte menos...

- Es que...sabes lo importante que es...- dijo ella acariciando el bruno cabello del guerrero- los tiempos que corren son cada vez más oscuros hombre...muchas veces he sentido las alas de la muerte sobre el campamento y he tenido miedo... un miedo que hiela mi sangre... ¡Debemos cuidar a nuestra gente Arathorn, es nuestra primera razón, aunque ello nos parta el corazón un día!

Él tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la joven- ...Te juro mi amor que, a costa de todo, mi pueblo será lo primero que ha de moverme...junto con mi amor por ti, porque no encontrarás hombre más orgulloso de su compañera sobre toda Endor!

Pasaron los días y, en verdad Arathorn debió ver mucho menos a Gilraen, su padre había ido a combatir al sur guiando a varios de los mejores hombres del campamento, y él debió quedarse protegiendo al pueblo.

Fue en ese tiempo que nació un pequeño niño, el hijo de Kamthalión y de quien se había convertido en su esposa, la dama dúnadan Sérëanna, el bebé recibió el nombre de Halbarad, quien luego de muchos años habría de conquistar una gloria y honor por muchos conocida.

Arathorn amaba en verdad a aquel reciente padre y a Turangdil, pues los sentía realmente como hermanos, y junto con su futuro suegro, eran su mayor apoyo a la hora de organizar a los dúnedain.

Sucedió que un día, mientras los tres amigos revisaban antiguos mapas en la sala del capitán, llegó ante ellos, un sorprendido explorador.

- ¡Mis señores!

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí Torondil? – dijo Arathorn.

- Tenéis visitas inesperadas que vienen desde Rivendell...

- ¡Hacedles pasar, por favor!

Dos altas figuras se hicieron presentes en la sencilla sala, eran bellos, llevaban delicados mantos grises, aunque firmes como el acero, los cabellos negros como el cuervo enmarcaban la dignidad de los rostros élficos. Eran los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, hijos de Elrond, y compañeros de los dúnedain.

-¡Maara tulda marinyana! (bienvenidos a nuestra tierra) ¡Hace tiempo que no les veíamos! – dijo el hijo del capitán, abrazando a los príncipes con afecto.

- ¡Mucho tiempo en verdad! – contestó Elrohir- pero lamentablemente no traemos buenas nuevas, la sombra se extendió en nuestro camino hasta aquí, Arathorn.

El rostro del hombre se volvió grave, como los de todos los presentes.

- Espero que sean nuevas que les permitan si quiera un descanso, han cabalgado mucho, y luego podríamos conversar con una buena comida...

- No nos vendría mal -dijo el amble Elladan- pero será un descanso muy breve, si bien, decirlo de inmediato no frenará la sombra, queremos hacerte conocedor de nuestras preocupaciones cuanto antes.

Arathorn dispuso que se preparara una sencilla pero reponedora comida en la misma sala, le acompañaban, Dirhael, Kamthalión y Turangdil.

- Señores- dijo a los elfos una vez que entraron- estos que veis aquí son amigos de suma confianza y son mi mano derecha ahora que mi padre se haya lejos, lo que sea anunciado aquí, es bueno que ellos lo escuchen, pues para mí es invaluable su consejo, así como el de ustedes.

- Entonces así será, y desde ahora son también amigos nuestros.

Dijo Elrohir por los dos, a la vez que sonreía.

Habiéndose acabado la comida se dispusieron a hablar.

- Nuestro padre se haya preocupado, amigo, él y la dama de Lorién han sentido que el mal está despertando con inusitada fuerza en el Sur, Saruman se haya cada vez más distante y... temen un pronto resurgimiento del mismo Sauron...

Al oír estas palabras un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del valiente capitán, esto era más terrible que cualquier otra noticia...y su padre permanecía en el sur...

- Pero ¿¡Qué tan pronto! – preguntó un impaciente Turangdil.

- Les es imposible saberlo aún, pero es seguro que el mal hace acopio de sus fuerzas, pues el pensamiento de nuestra abuela es el más poderoso de toda Tierra Media y aún así no logra ver más allá de esa bruma.

- Los orcos se mueven cada ves con más arrojo- añadió Elladan con un gesto entre el asco y el desprecio- y han surgido nuevas criaturas, más grandes que los orcos comunes y que no temen ser vistos a la luz del día, son más astutos que los primeros y caminan movidos por el odio...Los senderos que conducen al bien llamado Bosque Negro son cada vez más peligrosos, no obstante, los elfos del Rey Thranduil han logrado mantener a raya a las criaturas malignas que pululan por allí.

En eso iba la conversación cuando un hombre apareció en la puerta como un rayo.

- ¡Mi señor!- dijo mientras hacía acelerado una reverencia, jadeaba, estaba cansado en extremo.

- soy Aldadan, un explorador de los que enviasteis a las fronteras hace dos meses, mis compañeros me envían a advertiros...¡Ay señor, una centena de orcos y otras criaturas malignas vienen directamente hacia el campamento sin duda, deben hallarse a dos días y medio de aquí ... vine tan veloz como pude!

-¡ No hay tiempo para que descanséis buen amigo!- dijo Arathorn alarmado- convocad de inmediato a todos los hombres del campamento, todos, en veinte minutos les daré mis instrucciones ¡ve rápido!.

En el interior de la sala todos se hallaban congelados como estatuas. - ¡Desde que tengo memoria, los orcos jamás osaron atacarnos abiertamente en el campamento!- exclamó Dirhael.

- Esto es una señal ineludible de que lo que los señores que nos visitan dicen es, por desgracia, más que efectivo- añadió Kamthalión.

-¡Hemos de reunir nuestras fuerzas rápidamente y partir al encuentro de estas bestias!- sentenció Arathorn- no permitiré que se acerquen más a nuestro pueblo!

- Iremos contigo- ¡Gracias Kamthalión! Siempre los he contado en mi familia y esta es una prueba más de su lealtad... ¡Jamás alcanzaré a compensarles!

- Podrías si te quedas- dijo Elladan seriamente- el enemigo sabe que los herederos de aquel que una vez le venció han sobrevivido en ustedes y este es un intento desesperado por arrasarles, por fortuna él no te conoce personalmente, pero sabe que estás aquí y que si murieras...es improbable que tu padre tenga hijos nuevamente. Escúchanos Arathorn ¡no vayas! Si pereces no habrá esperanzas para tu pueblo, como tus amigos y parientes lejanos es nuestro deber proteger tu sangre, pero nada podemos hacer más allá de lo que tú elijas...

- Arathorn reflexionó unos segundos, pero se negó- ¿Cómo habría de dejar solos a mis hombres en una batalla tan decisiva para nuestra gente? No tengo un hijo mayor que me represente y no me quedaré sentado en mi casa a esperar como un rey anciano. ¡Mi hora aún no ha llegado y si así es habrá quien vengue a los herederos de Isildur!

En tanto, Dirhael meditaba en su corazón, su futuro yerno era valiente y atrevido ¿hasta adonde le llevaría esa actitud? si bien, el también supo en su corazón que la hora de aquel hombre no había llegado, temió por su destino y el de su hija.

-...Por favor, permítame les acompañe a su casa Dirhael- la voz de Arathorn sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos- ...quisiera ver a su hija antes de partir...

- ¡El señor Elladan te ha aconsejado bien!

- Gilraen...vida mía... ¿alguna vez has imaginado que yo me quedo aquí en una circunstancia como esta?

-...No...

- Sonríe aunque sea un poco... tú eres la dama de la esperanza, la que guarda la esperanza de este pueblo... ¿Confiarás en que volveré? ¿O me obligarás a una despedida triste?

- ...Tengo el hombre más fuerte y hábil como prometido ¡Volverás!- dijo con una sonrisa.

El dúnadan la besó. Luego ella se despidió de su padre y sus hermanos

- ¡Prométanme que se cuidarán, por favor! Cuida a nuestro hermano mayor Turangdil, ahora es padre y debe volver sano y salvo!- Cuida a mi Serëanna, Gilraen, veo duda en su corazón, por favor, reconfórtala, ve que ella y mi niño esté tranquilos. -Velaré por ella, pero sólo por un tiempo porque tú volverás a cuidar de tu esposa y tu hijito.

- ¡Adiós mis hombres queridos! ¡Regresen!- Dijo la joven agitando su mano con una sonrisa, pero volvió con gesto sombrío a su casa y los ojos empañados.

Ivorwen miraba por la ventana, hacía un día desde la partida.

Las mujeres dúnedain sabían proteger sus vidas y la de sus familias, en esos momentos, todas llevaban un arma al cinto y cumplían sus quehaceres sigilosas, unos pocos exploradores se habían quedado a resguardar el campamento por instrucciones de Arathorn. Los orcos eran tantos que los hombres debieron acudir casi todos a la batalla.

Cerró la cortina, tenía una angustia mortal en su corazón. Para alivianar su espíritu fue a la habitación de su nuera, donde ella y Gilraen cuidaban al niño.

Cuando entró ambas jugaban con él.

- ¡Ah, pequeño Halbarad! ¡Este niño es el reposo de mi corazón!- Dijo al entrar, mientras tomaba al pequeñito en brazos y se sentaba en el lecho junto a las mujeres.

- Te noto preocupada madre... ¿qué piensas?

- Tengo miedo...siento a la muerte muy cerca hijas, me temo que tocará a alguno de los que amamos...y no podría separarme de ninguno.

Serëanna había vuelto a tomar al niño en sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho y prorrumpió en un desgarrador sollozo- Temo lo mismo suegra- dijo- ¡tengo miedo por tu hijo!

Gilraen la abrazó. -...Pero es sólo miedo ¿verdad madre?... ¡¿verdad que no estas viendo en su futuro?- ella presentía lo mismo que Ivorwen, pero no quería creer en esa poderosa sensación y hasta ahora había intentado guardar la calma.- No lo sé -contestó la dama- mi confusión es enorme.

Esa noche, Gilraen despertó a Serëanna en la habitación que compartían.

-...Cuñada... ¿temes mucho por mi hermano?

- ¡Si!, pero no quiero hablar de ese temor...

-Yo temo y no sólo por él...hazme un favor, como hermanas que somos ahora...- Los ojos de Serëanna se abrieron muy grandes –Escucho-dijo. - ...Quiero saber cómo están Arathorn, mi padre y mis hermanos, cuando venzan a los orcos, quedarán abatidos y se demorarán bastante en volver, pero yo vendré hasta aquí y ya no tendremos que esperarlos asustadas porque todas sabremos como están aún antes del regreso de la tropa...Partiré ahora mismo, por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre hasta que la notes demasiado preocupada...de todos modos, los exploradores tienen ordenes de no abandonar el campamento y no me perseguirán si ven que me he ido...

-¿Estas segura? Debes cuidarte mucho...además Kamthalión se enojará para siempre conmigo si algo te ocurre y yo no te detuve.

- No...No te preocupes, nada malo pasará, además, todos te creerán si dices que intentaste detenerme pero yo simplemente no escuche.

Serëanna rió- Si, es típico de ti... pero cuídate mucho Gilraen...te quiero como a una hermana pequeña...- No temas ¡ya verás como volvemos todos!

Gilraen se vistió para la ocasión, con unos pantalones de explorar, suaves y resistentes, botas de viaje y el manto gris de los dúnedain, asegurado gracias a la estrella de su pueblo. Se recogió el cabello, para que no le incomodara, cogió su espada y su arco. Ya en la caballeriza sacó a su caballo, Sûl (viento), que era un fuerte ejemplar negro de crines hirsutas. Y, aunque ella no planeo que fuera así, pues si una dúnedain quería y su familia no se oponía podía perfectamente explorar como los hombres, cualquiera que la viera salir del campamento, diría que se trataba de un muchacho delgado que se encaminaba a la frontera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

-¡Vamos mi amigo, ve rápido y has honor al nombre que te he dado!

Decía Gilraen animando a su montura. Había partido sin mapas, pero los dúnedain saben valerse bien sin ellos...no podían estar muy lejos. La esperanza y el arrojo habían reemplazado al temor.

- Les veré a salvo a todos ellos, y si están en problemas les ayudaré- pensaba. A pesar de lo que había dicho a su cuñada, si veía a alguno en peligro, jamás podría contentarse con mirar.

Pasó poco tiempo y el animal se inquietó...le llegaba el hedor de una batalla. Gilraen también lo sintió, así como los ruidos de metal chocando y los gritos de hombres y bestias.

Se apeo y condujo al caballo lentamente hasta que llegó al borde del campo de batalla.

Se ubicó tras unos árboles, intentando distinguir a amigos y conocidos, encontró a varios. Habían sido cientos de orcos, los hombres parecían llevar la delantera, pero era un episodio horrible de ver, a Gilraen se le congeló la sangre, entre los asquerosos cadáveres de orcos y wargos, yacían muchos dúnedain caídos, muchos. De pronto encontró a Arathorn y su corazón se iluminó ¡que hombre tan fuerte era! A pesar de estar magullado y algo herido, no necesitaba ayuda. Cerca encontró a su padre y sus hermanos que combatían con igual bravura, un poco más allá, los príncipes de Imladris guerreaban con maestría. Sus nervios se calmaron un poco, no faltaba tanto para que terminara el combate, pero se quedaría agazapada, esperando por si era útil. Entonces, una enorme bestia se abalanzó sobre Kamthalión, era de una raza nueva, como un orco, pero mucho más fuerte.

La joven salió veloz, hecha un rayo y clavó su hoja hasta el mango en la espalda de aquel monstruo, pero el destino se había ensañado con la vida del hombre. No alcanzó a ver quien le había salvado, cuando una flecha negra se clavó justo en su pecho.

El mundo se detuvo cuando Gilraen lo descubrió, estaba en una batalla y su hermano, el mayor, yacía con una flecha orca, muerto a sus pies, luego de que ella le salvara de morir por la espada. Nadie más se había percatado, hasta que una voz terrible, como la de una maia enfurecida gritó:

¡ An Kamthalión, hínarya Dirhael! (¡Por Kamthalión, hijo de Dirhael!).

Arathorn se volvió ¡era Gilraen! ¡Y su amigo estaba muerto!

Ella no veía nada, con sus ojos anegados por las lagrimas, atacó varias veces, muchas, a diestra y siniestra, con una furia que la hacía temible. De pronto, sintió un dolor agudo y se hizo la sombra…

- Gilraen, amada mía, ven, yo te llamo.

- No puedo Arathorn... La sagrada Nienna me espera, me enseñará a llorar y a ser sabia en el dolor...debo cruzar el mar, mi hermano también estará ahí.

- ¿Estás segura de desear la muerte?...hay tantas cosas que debes hacer... ¿quien ayudará a Serëanna a cuidar a tu sobrino?- Mi madre- Prometiste hacerlo tú y... ¿quien me ayudará a mí?...¿quien tendrá a nuestro hijo? La casta de Isildur dejará de existir si mueres, tú lo sabes... dame tu mano, acompáñame...nos amamos, no me dejes sólo- ...Pero mira Artahorn...hay tanta paz en esta playa, en Tierra Media ya no quedan sitios así...- Arathorn seguía con su mano extendida y sus ojos suplicantes- Espero que la Valie me espere hasta mi fin...no podría meditar en el dolor, sabiendo que ya no te veré y que te he abandonado...

Tomó su mano y un fresco olor a athelas inundó el lugar.

Estaba tendida en una camilla, miró a Arathorn, quien parecía en trance- Aquí estoy mi amor, me llamaste y he venido- dijo ella, con un hilo de voz- Él abrió los ojos y se llenó de felicidad, por sobre la pena por los muertos y el cansancio de la batalla.

La piel de Gilraen estaba muy pálida y su rostro tenía un sello fantasmagórico, parecía sacada de una historia de espíritus guerreros.

-Te alcanzó una flecha en el hombro, perdiste mucha sangre, además tienes una infección, no conviene que te levantes, esas armas orcas son muy sucias y transportan muchas enfermedades. Eso y la pena, te tuvo al borde de la muerte, ahora...debemos bajarte la fiebre. Hubo que hacerte una incisión prefunda para extraer la flecha, que se quebró justo en la punta cuando caíste y había comenzado a roer tu carne. Gracias a los hijos de Elrond la intervención fue más fácil de hacer, te suturaron con un hilo virtuoso, tejido con agua y aire, cuando cumpla su función será absorbido por tu piel y no dejará cicatriz...alcanzó para todos los heridos graves y...

- Arathorn...no lo evites por favor...- dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano al capitán- ¿mi hermano está muerto? – Si- ¿Alcancé a vengarle?- Con creces, masacraste tú sola a siete orcos, y hubieras seguido de no ser por ese flechazo, pero fue una locura, no debiste hacerlo, casi mueres.

-¡ Yo le había salvado Arathorn! ¡Esa flecha le mató frente a mí! ¡Nunca antes había sentido odio en mi corazón, pero ahora odié con todas mis fuerzas, la ira me superaba, quería que esas alimañas murieran todas por mi mano o que pereciéramos todos junto a mi hermano, hombres y bestias, todos!- ella se había incorporado en el lecho y tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas- ¡de haber muerto lo hubiera hecho con una sonrisa en mi rostro si veía como un orco más moría conmigo!- ¡Aún así, no tienes derecho a buscar así tu muerte Gilraen, ni por tu hermano ni por nadie, él no hubiera sido feliz de verte así, herida y llena de furia!- ¡Pero lo estoy, Arathorn! Por favor...¡no me sermonees! Ya sé que el odio y la ira son sentimientos egoístas, sólo persiguen saciar la sed de venganza, sólo para satisfacerlo a uno y a nadie más, además son inútiles si no se utilizan a favor de algo, y ni aunque hubiera matado un balrog hubiera devuelto la vida a mi hermano; ¡detesto esta oscuridad, este odio en mi corazón, lo sabes! Así es que, por favor, no me sermonees, no soy tu hija, ni tu hermana menor, me escogiste de entre todas las mujeres para ser tu igual, así como yo a ti…

Esta vez el rostro de la dama, era blando, estaba lleno de tristeza, ya no de odio, y lloraba, porque se sentía pequeña.

Arathorn se acercó-...Perdóname, nunca más lo haré...- dijo abrazándola-...pero te quiero mucho y me asustaste. No te avergüences, todos somos capaces de sentir así, los mismos Elladan y Elrohir aún sienten odio a los orcos por lo que hicieron a su madre, pero para poder vivir en paz, no es posible albergar ira en el corazón...ven amada mía, eres sabia y tus padres, tu hermano y yo te necesitamos más que nunca...descansa mi mujer...duerme...seguramente no hay guerrera que te supere en todo Arnor...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Cuatro siluetas se vislumbran junto a un montículo recién levantado. Una de ellas es una mujer que prorrumpe en desgarradores sollozos mientras acaricia la tierra del monumento, la otra, también mujer, se dobla por el dolor y se cubre el rostro mientras grita sin emitir sonido, a su diestra un hombre entrado en años la sostiene y solloza como un niño pequeño, al lado de este, un joven crispa sus puños y se traga las lágrimas. Un poco más lejos, una mujer sostiene a un niño de pecho, y le besa los cabellos mientras llora en silencio y suavemente, la acompaña un hombre alto en el que se nota una profunda tristeza.

Es Gilraen que acuna al pequeño Halbarad para que no escuche de frente el llanto de su madre.

-Esto es...debí matar veinte orcos para alcanzar en algo a vengar el dolor de mis padres! Este pequeño crecerá sin el suyo y no recordará jamás su rostro por haberlo perdido tan chiquito...

Arathorn sólo la miró...tenía razón. – Pobre tu cuñada...deberá ser tan fuerte...tiene que volver a ser la misma por muy terrible que sea todo esto...tiene un hijo al que criar. – Es cierto, pero yo no me atrevía a decirlo siquiera... no sé que haría en su lugar...- ¿Por qué no me das al niño y tú vas con los tuyos? Quizás te haría bien soltar todas esas lágrimas guardadas...- No puedo, de hacerlo lloraría como Serëanna y alguien debe reanimar a los demás, no podré si me quiebro...Mi hermano supo siempre cuanto lo ame y lo admiré, que llore más o llore menos no podrá cambiar lo que siento.

Al ver el gesto de la boca de Gilraen y la respiración agitada en su pecho, Arathorn pensó que de todos modos, ella lloraría muy fuerte, pero no lo hizo, sólo volvieron a correr suaves lágrimas por las mejillas de su prometida – Es extraño...me asustas...no es bueno que siempre seas tan fuerte, pero por otro lado me siento orgulloso de ti...hasta en momentos como este eres generosa, no obstante, debes aprender a cuidar de ti misma...

En ese momento, la familia se acercó a los jóvenes, Gilraen tendió el niño a su cuñada y la abrazó.

Vamos a casa ¿Vienes?- dijo Turangdil a Arathorn – Claro que los acompaño.

Cuando llevaba algunos metros, el hijo del capitán volvió la vista para despedirse de su amigo muerto.

Pasaron algunos meses. Dirhael e Ivorwen continuaban siendo fuertes, pero habían envejecido de pronto, como si el dolor les hubiere marchitado.

Los orcos continuaban rondando los pueblos libres, pero ya no osaban acercarse al campamento, ahora sabían que aún si llevaran un balrog los montaraces saldrían a combatirles.

Serëanna estaba más tranquila, no obstante nunca dejó de ser triste, Turangdil, hacía las veces de padre para Halbarad.

Ese día Arathorn y Gilraen conversaban en la construcción desde donde él dirigía al pueblo en ausencia del capitán.

-...Amor mío...estoy asustada- Arathorn miró extrañado a la joven- siento como si algo nos persiguiera...tengo una ansiedad enorme de casarme contigo y , no es que no quiera, pero no es deseo de hacerlo, sino que miedo de no hacerlo...siento que algo terrible ocurrirá si no nos casamos pronto...- Yo, en cambio, temo por mi padre...ya es hora de que vuelva y deje esas expediciones...no es tan joven como antes...me da miedo que sea herido o muerto...Pero no hablemos ya de cosas terribles! No tienes nada bello que contarme?- ¡Si! Halbarad ya se para solito y gorjea mucho, pronto hablará...Y tuve un sueño extraño, pero creo que es bueno...soñé con un hombre muy parecido a ti, pero su mirada era otra...yo le veía, era alto y fuerte, pero delgado y algo triste ¿Sabes? Es algo extraño, pero me llené de orgullo al verlo, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, iba vestido como un rey y vi la corona alada en su frente y el cetro de Arnor en su mano, de pronto me miró con tanta ternura!...como a algo que se añora y que se ha perdido, y yo no podía dejar de estar tan orgullosa de él!...¿Qué te pasa Arathorn?- La joven se percató de la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre que agrandó sus ojos enormemente- ¡Se parece mucho a un sueño que tuve hace algunos días y que no te conté! Ese hombre debe ser el mismo...el tenía tus ojos, la expresión de tu mirar y si, se parecía mucho a mí, pero yo le vi vestido con una cota de malla resplandeciente y arrogante, tenía en su mano una espada y portaba el estandarte de Gondor, entonces oí una voz que dijo "Narsil ha vuelto a ser forjada y ahora es Andúril, la llama del oeste" y esa era la hoja que el hombre sostenía, y yo me sentí henchido de orgullo por el gerrero, entonces sentí como si no le hubiese visto en muchos años y quise correr hacia él y abrazarlo y lo llamé "¡Aragorn!" entonces desperté!- ...Aragorn... ¿Quién será?- ¿¡Es que no lo ves!- Dijo Arathorn con una enorme sonrisa y tomando las manos de su novia añadió – Tú, la vidente ¿No ves nada en esos sueños? ¡El guerrero y el rey son uno y el mismo, ¡nuestro hijo!- Pero amado...dijo ella temblando...sólo sabemos que es el Rey de Gondor y si tenía a Narsil es nuestro descendiente, pero... puede ser nuestro nieto o bisnieto o aún más lejano...-...Sé que sentiste que era tuyo Gilraen... sino ¿Por qué ese orgullo?...los ojos de ese hombre eran los tuyos...- y su frente era idéntica a la tuya, también el color de su cabello...- ¿Lo ves? Además...ese temor tuyo... ¿empezó antes o después de que soñaras esto?- Después- eso lo explica...temes que si no nos casamos pronto este hijo nuestro, Aragorn, no nacerá...

Gilraen temblaba ¿Sería su hijo? ¡que hermoso!... cuanta ternura y orgullo sintió en su corazón al verle! Pero preguntaría a su madre, que era versada en visiones y tenía el don de la premonición...no quería pensar que ese hombre fuera su hijo (aunque era difícil evitarlo), porque bien podía no serlo.

Lentamente pasó el año, como deslizándose.

Halbarad ya podía andar y seguía a su tío a cada momento.

El capitán volvió por consejo de su hijo, pero este debió reemplazarle en las fronteras, aunque volvía después de cada expedición, por amor a su familia y a su prometida.

Gilraen se había ganado el afecto de Arathorn, quien la amaba como a una hija.

Una vez le dijo -... ¡Aún eres tan jovencita! Pero eres sabia y mi hijo te ama mucho, no puedo esperar a que pasen dos años más y ustedes se casen, quisiera ver pronto a mis nietos... - ¿¡Mis?- Si, quiero que tengan muchos hijos Gilraen, tantos como puedan! - ¡Ay, mi señor! Yo sólo quiero que su hijo regrese pronto! Aunque no se lo diga a él, me llena el temor cuando se va lejos...

Y era verdad, a Gilraen le costaba dormir, tenía sueños en que un flecha perseguía a su amado, y en otras ocasiones soñaba con un terrible dolor que le atravesaba un ojo. Temía mucho, un buen día habló con su madre.

-...Bueno, ¿que crees tú que sea?- No lo sé madre... podría ser sólo el miedo que me ha quedado luego de la muerte de mi hermano y dado que yo misma recibí un flechazo es natural que de vez en cuando sueñe con flechas y dolor... pero...- Temes por Arathorn...- Si, madre... siento que me será arrebatado... no lo sé! Sólo se que el corazón me pide que me case con él cuanto antes...- Eso te traerá dolor, quizás...- no temo al dolor, madre mi temor es uno mayor e indescriptible, de no casarme con él habrá un pedazo de la historia de Endor que se perderá...y yo... mamá, si a él le pasara algo, preferiría haber probado la felicidad a su lado primero, aunque después deba sufrir...

Gilraen miró a su hija...estaba decidida y aunque ella y su padre le negaran toda posibilidad de matrimonio, igualmente Gilraen conseguiría unirse a Arathorn, aunque para eso tuviera que raptarlo y vagar junto a él por los bosques, ocultos a los ojos de los hombres.

La luna se asomaba por la ventana de la posada, adentro un hombre se acomodaba en una pequeña habitación. Se acercó a la ventana para respirar el aire nocturno y cantó despacio:

I mel hirnë coa mí i indo ho i nis,

(El amor halló casa en el corazón de la mujer)

Ar i turé olanë yo findënya

(Y la victoria soñó con sus cabellos)

¿Irë haryáva i alassë te penya or penye?

(¿Cuándo tendré la alegría de sus labios en mis labios?)

I mel hirnë coa mí i indonye

(El amor halló casa en mi corazón)

Ar nás quánta te meldanisnye

(Y mi corazón es lleno de mi mujer amada)1

Tarareando la melodía acercó la vela a la silla y escribió:

Nárië, 22

Año 2929 de la Tercera Edad,

Bree.

"Amada mía:

Esta es la expedición más larga que he hecho desde que te amo, no ha sido la más larga de todas las que he hecho, es más, sacando cuentas, es relativamente normal... pero al hallarme lejos de ti la he sentido eterna.

...Te extraño tanto...

He tenido miedo Gilraen, el mismo que tú. Siento que hemos de casarnos cuanto antes y debemos hacerlo... no había querido decírtelo, pero siento la sombra muy cerca...

Esta carta tiene la intención de prepararte, pues en cuanto llegue al campamento hablaré con tu padre para que me conceda tu mano como mi esposa... sé que él nos pidió que esperáramos y sólo por eso nos concedió estar juntos... ¿Crees que piense que falto a mi palabra? Dirhael es un hombre bueno y comprensivo, pero severo y un padre celoso, y sé que costará convencerlo, pero estoy preparado para ello... Mi querida...no temas, todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco serás mi esposa...si tú quieres. Si prefieres esperar como aconsejó tu padre te comprenderé y esperaré contigo contra toda oscuridad!

No te preocupes...quien lleva este mensaje es de mi entera confianza, es Anarion, quien ha sido herido y debe retornar antes que nosotros al campamento para recibir mejores cuidados.

Salud mi bella!

Siempre tuyo, Arathorn".

1 Otro poemita de mi autoría...jejeje...el quenya es muy difícil, dudo que esté bien...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Que alegría!- Gilraen dio un salto para abrazar al hombre que regresaba de su largo viaje.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

- Si

- ¿Y..?- Arathorn estaba nervioso.

- ...Tranquilo...Claro que me casaré contigo y ya no tendremos que esperar más...todo estará bien, mi madre me lo aseguró...- ¿Se lo dijiste?- Dijo él, visiblemente preocupado por eso- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me dijo que si tú no le convencías lo haría ella. Es más, si mi padre es convencido, por ella o por ti, ahora en la mañana, podríamos casarnos este atardecer...tenemos todo preparado...- la joven se ruborizó...no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. Arathorn soltó una límpida risa, algo más aliviado. -¡Ay mi hermosa! Cuando todo esto termine deberé erigir un altar a tu madre!.

Ivorwen abrió la puerta antes de que Arathorn golpeara, le guiñó un ojo – Supongo que quieres hablar con mi esposo y conmigo...- El hombre suspiró- ¡No te aflijas! Toma asiento, llamaré a Dirhael.

Cuando este entró a la habitación, Arathorn se puso de pie, el padre de la joven era ya casi un anciano y muy venerable.

...Señor...

Habla en paz Arathorn, siempre has sido bienvenido en nuestra casa. – Dirhael no sospechaba siquiera lo que venía a decir aquel señor de los dúnedain.

Señor...tenéis una hija muy sabia, a pesar de su juventud. Ella es tan hábil y prudente como una mujer de incontables años, y de ser otras las circunstancias de nuestro pueblo su destino sería sin duda llevar el título de Reina, pues es valiente, inteligente y bella como las más nobles reinas que ha tenido Endor...

Gilraen escuchaba ruborizada este discurso tras la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Serëanna desde la muerte de su hermano, su cuñada le apretaba la mano, nerviosa por el destino de la muchacha.

No es necesario que el hijo del capitán me diga eso para que lo sepa, conozco como nadie los dones de mi hija.

Es por esos dones, noble Dirhael, que... me atrevo a deciros que vuestra hija, así como no requeriría de más madurez ni edad de la que tiene para ser reina, no requiere más madurez ni edad para ser esposa...

Tras la puerta, la joven se abrazó a su cuñada y apretó los ojos, temía escuchar la reacción de su padre.

Creo haberte recomendado que esperaras para casarte con ella. – Dijo severísimo Dirhael.

Y yo honro mi palabra, por eso pongo mi felicidad y la de vuestra hija en sus manos señor, pero os ruego, tomad en cuenta, que mi ansia no responde a caprichos de la sangre, si no a amor profundo y leal, y a la amenaza que cada día se extiende sobre nuestro pueblo, que requerirá del linaje de Isildur por muchas generaciones.

Te dije una vez que ni siquiera las generaciones de toda Endor tenían comparación ante mis ojos con la felicidad de mi hija. Sé que si se casa contigo ahora, el destino le depara sufrimiento, me lo dice mi alma!.

Os ruego, por el afecto que me habéis profesado desde siempre y por el infinito amor que sentís por vuestra hija...considerad mi petición, nada os quitará reflexionarlo y mucho podría quitarme a mí vuestra decisión si es apresurada...

Mi marido considerará tu petición joven señor, pues sabe que es sincera- dijo Ivorwen saliendo al paso- Ahora ve tranquilo, pronto conocerás su decisión.

Arathorn salió de la casa desconsolado, y se dirigió a la salita de gobierno...no sabía si quería llorar o partir el mundo en dos. Gilraen se sentía desvanecer. Serëanna la sostenía – Tranquila hermanita...- decía- ya verás como tu madre soluciona todo, ella te lo prometió. No te pongas así de pálida que me asustas...

Has sido demasiado severo con el muchacho, él ama de verdad a nuestra niña!

Y tú demasiado condescendiente!

Ivorwen miró ofuscada a su marido, detestaba ser contradecida. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado tomándole las manos mucho más cariñosa- ...Sabes que se aman mucho...- Eso no basta- dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos- Ella no tiene la edad para desposarse, aún es una niña, Ivorwen! Además, Arathorn es un hombre severo y en la fuerza de la edad, y llegará a capitán antes de lo que se espera; sin embargo, me dice el corazón que tendrá una vida breve.- ¡Mayor razón entonces para darse prisa!- respondió Ivorwen- los días se oscurecen antes de la tempestad, y se avecinan grandes acontecimientos. Si estos dos se desposan ahora, aún pueden nacer esperanzas para nuestro pueblo; pero si la boda se posterga, la esperanza se desvanecerá para siempre hasta el fin de esta Edad!... Nuestra hija ya no es una niña...aunque a nuestros ojos no sea más que una chiquilla, ha crecido mucho, de cuerpo y espíritu.

- ¡Ay, lindura reanímate!- Serëanna remecía suavemente a su cuñada que se sostenía débilmente de la cama- ¡Tu padre ha dicho que sí ¿no escuchaste? A regañadientes, pero ha dicho que sí!

- ¿Qué si?- Si, guardaste tus cosas como dijo tu madre verdad? Turangdil debe llevarlas a la casa de Arathorn, hoy mismo te vas a vivir con él!...antes de que tu padre se arrepienta...Madre ha ido a buscar un regalo para tu novio, yo por mientras debo ponerte hermosa. La cena de tu boda está lista, sólo habrá que calentarla, mi suegra sabía que tu padre diría que si...

Gilraen no emitía palabra, era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo...y estaba muy nerviosa. En un dos por tres Serëanna había sacado los bultos con ropa y las cosas de Gilraen y había dicho a Turangdil que avisara a Arathorn y a todos en el campamento que habría boda al atardecer.

Vistió a Gilraen como un rayo. Era un sencillo vestido gris, de una lana muy fina. Los dúnedain jamás han tenido grandes lujos, pero no sufren por las bellezas que no pueden tener dada su condición de guardianes.

-¡Que emoción hermanita! ¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Arathorn! Dejaremos tu cabello suelto...es tan hermoso! Te he trenzado una corona de azahar y jazmín, muy linda y fragante, parecerás una reina del bosque!

Gilaren se dejó arreglar como a una muñeca. Ahora entendía porque las novias eran vestidas por otras mujeres, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera abrocharse el corpiño.

-Luego debemos preparar esta habitación para recibir al capitán.

-¿Por qué? El señor Arador acaso no vivirá más con su hijo?

-No por una semana...debe dejarlos solos durante ese tiempo...y Uds. Sólo deben salir si es estrictamente necesario...- añadió Serëanna con una sonrisa pícara.

-...Para qué?...pregunto Gilraen, sonrojada el extremo.

- Bah! Tontita...ya lo verás, además es una tradición, la pareja debe disfrutar de sus primeros días como esposos tranquilamente, no atendiendo a sus parientes.

-... Serëanna...¿Cómo es?...

- ¿Cómo es qué?

- …Tú sabes… -Insistió Gilaraen muy, muy sonrojada.

- ¡Yo no tengo porque contestar eso! Ya lo verás!...tranquila...

-...Tranquila hija mía, ya no tengo enojo contra tu novio... Ahora debemos caminar hacia su casa, toma mi mano, así, ahora respira... estas preciosa...

En efecto, lo estaba, el nerviosismo daba a los ojos de Gilraen un brillo inusitado y carmín a sus mejillas.

El padre y la novia caminaron frente a todos hasta la casa de Arador, donde éste aguardaba escoltando a su hijo, que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

¿Qué venís a ofrecer a mi puerta amigo?- dijo el capitán.

Os traigo una joven virgen para vuestra casa. ¿La aceptáis como hija?

La acepto.

¿Que me daréis a cambio?

Os ofrezco un joven bravo y fuerte ¿Lo aceptáis como hijo?

Lo acepto

Entonces Arathorn miró a Gilraen con una mezcla de amor y asombro en los ojos y pronunció las palabras rituales, momento en el cual debía tomar su mano – Desde el Gran Mar he venido y reclamo esta tierra como mía hasta el fin del mundo.

Luego Gilraen hizo lo mismo al tomar la mano del hombre, así se reclamaban el uno al otro como suyo.

Entonces ella cantó con voz suave la promesa en alto élfico - He de ser para ti como Varda para Manwe, que cuando me halle a tu lado, tu vista llegue a los confines de la tierra.

Él respondió en la misma melodía- He de ser para ti como Manwe para Varda, que cuando me halle a tu lado oigas la música del universo.

Y ambos entonaron a una voz- ¡Que nuestro hogar sea bendito como Tanitequil, que en él reinen el amor, la paz y la justicia!

El capitán ofreció a los novios un par de anillos dorados, uno para cada uno, luego de ponérselos, los esposos al fin se besaron, entre los aplausos de la concurrencia.

Ivorwen regaló entonces un bello par de guantes de cuero labrado a su yerno, y Arador (en ausencia de la madre de Arathorn) regaló a su nuera un sencillísimo colgante de plata en una cadena, era una estrellita.

Luego de la ceremonia entraron todos a la casa, donde la cena estaba servida.

…Gilraen aún tenía la corona de flores en la frente, sentada a la mesa, miraba el mantel, silenciosa y ruborizada - ...Ehm...tu hermano nos ha dejado una buena botella de vino, es del Bosque Negro... ¿Quieres? –dijo Arathorn para romper el hielo, ella asintió con la cabeza- tu madre y tu cuñada han sido muy amables al ordenar todo...no hubiera querido que mi esposa se ocupara de los quehaceres apenas entrara a mi casa – siguió mientras llenaba las copas y se sentaba al lado de la joven, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse. Él bebió un sorbo y acurrucó la cabeza en el pecho de Gilraen

... ¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca antes te vi tan callada. ¿Sabes? Esperé tan ansioso este momento, estar por fin a solas contigo, sin que nadie pudiera reprocharnos nada y poder llamarte mi esposa, pero ahora, que de verdad estamos solos... no sé que hacer...

Ella lo miró mientras le besaba los cabellos - ... ¿Tú tampoco?

... O sea... sé que hacer... pero verás... no sé como empezar, como pedirte... Temo asustarte o herirte o...no quiero que pienses que te has casado con un bruto...

¡Eso nunca! Mi hombre es inteligente y suave...nunca pensaría que eres un bruto...además...somos esposos...mira, mi madre me explicó una cosa... ella me dijo, que yo debía ser como era, que te demostrara cuanto te amo y que no fuera tímida. Supongo que lo mismo sirve para el marido ¿o no? Si es así, entonces deberías contarme lo que piensas y decirme lo que quieres...y yo a ti...- Al decir esto, un súbito carmín tiñó las mejillas de la joven...

Entonces... ¿puedo decirte que eras la más encantadora en toda Arda, que eres irresistible y que quiero pertenecerte a toda costa y por completo?- Arathorn dijo todo de una vez y sin respirar, con tono dulce y firme, pero nervioso como un muchachito, entonces Gilraen sonrió y se arrojó a besarlo, luego se separó suavemente de él y corrió al dormitorio para cerrar muy bien las cortinas y llamar a su esposo...


	9. Chapter 9

** N.A: GRACIAS Egyptdiva! Mehan vuelto las ganas de continuar escribiendo! ;D**

**Capítulo 9. **

La mujer respiró hondamente y abrió los ojos despacio, sonriendo, estiró sus dedos hacia el lado de su cama… su sonrisa se esfumó, otra vez estaba sola…

Se giró ¿hace cuanto tiempo Arathorn no despertaba a su lado?... cerca de un mes quizás…

Gilraen sacudió su rizada cabeza. No podía ponerse a pensar así, suspiró. Después de todo tuvieron todo un mes para ellos solos hasta que él partió hacia el este.

Abrazó la almohada del lado en que su esposo dormía ¡Sí, que bello mes fue! Recordar aquel tiempo le haría comenzar el día con ánimo! …Los ojos de Arathorn mirándola con aquella fuerza indescriptible, con ese magnetismo que hacía que bajara la mirada deseando desesperadamente sostenerla. Apretó la almohada fuertemente mientras sonreía con todo el corazón…

Con un suspiro se bajó ágilmente de la cama, había mucho por hacer y el día sería largo. Se dirigió a una salita mínima que servía de baño y luego de asearse se miró al espejo, sonrió, desde que Arathorn la amaba tenía la impresión de que se había hecho más hermosa… frunció el ceño, él no estaba allí para verlo.

Una vez vestida, iba hacia la hornalla, pero encontró que Arador ya estaba desayunando.

"Oh lo siento suegro! …. Debió decirme que estaba en pie…le habría hecho el desayuno" "No es necesario pequeña, ya haces mucho en esta casa…imagina cuanto tendrás que hacer cuando lleguen mis nietos!" Gilraen rió, estaba convencida de que el severo señor de los dunedain iba a adorar a sus hijos…

Desayunaron amenamente, luego la mujer se caló el delantal y salió a cortar la leña que hacía falta. Golpe tras golpe del hacha el sudor empapaba su frente, su hermano y su padre hubieran querido ayudarle si hubiesen estado en la aldea, pero ella no lo hubiera permitido, le gustaba sentirse útil…además…toda mujer debe saber usar una buena hacha casera…nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarla…

Poco a poco la pila de leños fue creciendo y Gilraen decidió que ya era suficiente. Fue hacia la alacena, frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien, se había descuidado y faltaban algunas cosas. Rápidamente entró en la habitación para salir con su traje de explorador puesto, tomó el arco y una daga.

Se adentró en el bosque complacida, cuantos recuerdos habían allí!... Arathorn abrazándola junto a aquel árbol…las primeras señas de pasión en unos cuantos besos generosamente desperdigados y sonrientemente recibidos… "¡Por Uinen, nunca aprenderás! Meses de casada y aún te sonrojas!" Se reprendió mentalmente mientras nuevas memorias venían a su mente bajo la frágil forma de una planta.

Arathorn se había sorprendido al descubrir que su esposa sufría de dolores al llegar su período, nada fuera de lo común, pero el heredero que no había llegado a este nivel de cercanía con ninguna mujer, nunca había visto esto y se preocupó hondamente. Se quedó abrazado a su mujer mientras esta intentaba dormir una siesta reparadora. Al despertar Gilraen vio a su marido ofreciéndole una jarra humeante " Bébela mientras aún está caliente- dijo sonriente- … es la que comúnmente se llama borraja…para esos…malestares femeninos…y algo de manzanilla" Que hombre más encantador! Pensaba ella mientras bebía la perfumada infusión "…Mhhhh! – dijo reconfortada por el líquido- Las manos del Rey son manos que curan!" "Si tú lo dices…" contestó el hombre entre risas.

Lo cierto es que Arathorn tenía gran pasión por la herbología y en muchas ocasiones Gilraen debió ayudarle a ordenar diversas hierbas medicinales que él recolectaba y guardaba en los más insólitos lugares de la casa.

El sonido de un ave la sacó de sus recuerdos, mientras tensaba la cuerda de su arco.

"…Ay Varda, justo cuando quiero pasar desapercibida esta puerta hace aún más ruido!" pensó Gilraen mientras entraba lo más sigilosa que podía, pero fue inútil, todo el Consejo la miraba como si se hubiera entrometido en algo realmente importante…"Señor…erh….suegro…me preguntaba si querría su cena aquí, ya es tarde y debe…." "¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto muchacha? Ven siéntate a mi lado!" Gilraen estaba cada vez más confundida "¿Qué?... no te pedí que asistieras?...ven!"

Los hombres que formaban parte del Consejo comenzaron a murmurar contrariados mientras la mujer ocupaba el puesto indicado, hasta que al fin uno habló claramente "¿En el sitial que corresponde a tu heredero Señor?"

Arador lo miró fijo y severo "Así es, como su esposa y en su ausencia, es el lugar que a la dama Gilraen le corresponde por derecho, nada menos, y de ahora en adelante formará parte permanente en nuestro Consejo… No tengo más hijos que Arathorn y un día cuando yo no esté y mi heredero se halle lejos es a ella a quien corresponde la conducción de nuestro pueblo."

Los demás hombres murmuraron nuevamente, no muy contentos, pero una nueva mirada del Capitán les hizo guardar silencio.

Gilraen estaba conmocionada. Sabía de esta norma, pues venía de los tiempos de Númenor, en los que Ancälime fue la primera reina de los duneidan, pues su padre no tenía heredero varón; entonces además era lógico que una mujer pudiera regir en ausencia de su marido ante la inexistencia de herederos de mejor derecho; sin embargo era algo completamente nuevo y no podía recordar que se hubiere aplicado antes entre los montaraces…¡Tanto honor la agraciaba y aterraba a un mismo tiempo!

"Bien, volvamos a nuestras estrategias de batalla…" señaló Arador mientras indicaba un mapa sobre la mesa"

Gilraen ponía toda su atención. En numerosas ocasiones había oído a su padre y sus hermanos hablar de ellas, también a su marido, pero nunca con tanto detalle. Esto era nuevo y fascinante, una mujer debía saber defenderse, pero no solían ser instruidas en estrategia militar…esto hacía la diferencia entre cuantos hombres volverían con vida al campamento y cuantos no…

"Si creo que esto es todo…" dijo un hombre ya mayor con un suspiro, muchos asintieron.

"¿Alguno tiene alguna crítica? Existe algo que podamos mejorar?" preguntó Arador al Consejo "No señor, no en esta ocasión" dijo sonriente un anciano.

"Creo que si hay algo señores!" Los hombres miraron incrédulos…y algo molestos…

Arador sonrío a Gilraen para darle confianza y con una señal le indicó que continuara "Verán…en muchas ocasiones la mayoría de los hombres debe trasladarse a una batalla, y está bien pues es necesario, y los más ancianos, niños y mujeres nos quedamos en el campamento al resguardo de muy pocos guerreros, que por muy hábiles que sean no podrían hacerle frente a un batallón de enemigos. ¿Qué sucede si emboscan el campamento mientras nuestros hombres están lejos, o lo que es peor, si avanzan a pesar vuestro?"

"¿Acaso la Señora sugiere que nos presentemos a la batalla con menos hombres?" Señaló un guerrero molesto.

"¡De ningún modo! Eso sería exponerlos a aún más riesgos y también a todo el campamento!...Lo que sugiero es que cada mujer sea capaz de pelear tan bien como un guerrero…o al menos que se entrenara para ello!"

"Nuestras mujeres e hijas saben defenderse dama Gilraen" expresó un hombre joven, luego un anciano espetó "…Mujeres entrenándose como guerreros ¡sería una desgracia!"

Gilraen suspiró y tomo aire, sería hueso duro de roer… "Es verdad que sabemos defendernos, pero ante un lobo quizás, o incluso un cetrino…pero ante un orco bien armado?...créanme que la mayoría no es capaz de presentar combate…y señor Telion…quizás sea una desgracia, pero nos acercamos a tiempos desesperados en que en ocasiones los pueblos libres deberán actuar desesperadamente. ¿Acaso no querría que su hija fuera capaz de defenderse y de defender a sus nietos? En muchas ocasiones en el pasado las mismas elfas debieron empuñar la espada, y las damas nobles de Rohan saben combatir… porqué no dar a sus hijas la misma oportunidad de sobrevivir a un infortunio?...Recuerden que ellas protegen a sus hijos y nietos… y los protegerán a ustedes cuando ya no puedan tomar una espada y luchar… Id a la batalla tranquilos sabiendo que estarán seguras…"

Arador escuchaba satisfecho… mientras observaba que los miembros más jóvenes del Consejo comenzaban a valorar la idea…

Se hizo un silencio pesado y Gilraen y el Consejo le miraron interrogantes "Sea! Dirimiré este asunto! … Cada miembro del Consejo avisará a los jefes de familia de su competencia, que de ahora en adelante toda mujer que sea ya doncella y que no sea ya una anciana, deberá entrenarse en el uso de la espada u otra arma de combate, de la forma más exhaustiva posible. La dama Gilraen verificará que esto suceda así" Muchos murmuraron, otros estaban satisfechos "¡Bien! Se cierra el Consejo de hoy!"

Arador se volvió a su nuera sonriendo y dijo "…¡¿De verdad olvidé pedirte que vinieras?".


End file.
